The control of fluids have in the past been usually accomplished with standard ball, butterfly, globe needle or plug valves. In effecting such fluid control, the control valves cause turbulence, cavitation, erosion, vibration and noise under certain regulating conditions. Present environmental considerations require noiseless regulation and with little or no cavitation effect. To meet the requirements, special valves, such as those with stacked plates, have been proposed but these are extremely costly.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a fluid flow regulatory valve which is simple in construction and positive in operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide fluid flow regulatory valve utilizing the venturi principle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide adjustable regulators within a valve to regulate the fluid flow therethrough.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a regulatory valve following the venturi principle of controlled flow path causing any cavitation bubbles to implode harmlessly in the flow stream.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a fluid flow control valve having a hydraulic shape which drastically reduces the potential for cavitation thereby reducing the potential for metal removal.